clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Salteroi
Hi i'm kinda new so can someone help me? can i have the "live in Australia one", the Male one and the member one!! Can i also have the blue team one! Ok! Ok, just tell me which templates you want and i'll give them to you at your userpage!--''' Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 11:36, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hello, this is Alxeedo, a sysop here. Welcome! Here are the templattes you want: thanks how do i use them? Hope these help, and once again, welcome! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 12:35, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Copy and paste them into your page. See the codes above? Highlight it with your cursor, right click, choose "Copy", go to your user page, click "Edit", and paste codes where you want. Click "Save", and the actual templates will appear. --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 12:50, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you sooo much! Hiya! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! If you want a template off of my page, I can tell you what to put! I hope you have fun here, and remember this is a wiki. Edit here often, like not user category but edit pages like Viking Opera or Club Penguin. I hope we can become friends! --Yorkayyy! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK YOUR BLOOD 12:42, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Im so sorry but because im new I don't really get how to copy and paste the templates! Templates Here u have some: and they look like this: Cya i have to go to bed!!! NEWSLETTERS! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/User:Salteroi/Newsletter I made that link for you now just edit you letter! SITH CUB SITH CUB I REALLY WANNA COME TO UR PARTY!!!! BUT I CANT PUT DOWN I WANNA COME! PLZ LET ME COME BUT I LIVE IN PERTH AUSTRALIA SO I DONT KNOW WAT TIME TO COME! I TRIED TO PUT THIS ON UR TALK PAGE BUT IT WOULDN'T LET ME!!!!! SITH CUB PLZ LET ME COME TO UR PARTY! :( SPP Invite australia cwellta and i live in Perth australia so wat time do we come Im afraid I do not know that... try using Penguin Standard Time (PST) for this party, the clock is at the snowforts :) Come to the Sysop Promotion Party! ok thanks! Minor Anousment Does anyone know if im allowed to put a minor message up on the anoussmet page? you can go here to request one. Come to the Sysop Promotion Party! SITH CUB CAN YOU MEET ME AND CWELLTA AT THE COVE ON BEANIE RIGHT NOW!!!! MEET ON CP? Hey Salteroi, wanna meet on CP? Im on Sabertooth at Dock, also your sister can come aswell!!! my penguin name is iamred777! Hope to see you there! Iamred 12:15, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Sith Cub will delete it anyways.--Ced1214 12:17, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but im afraid that page was not needed... Candytron There's already a section on it Pizzatron 3000#Candytron 3000--Ced1214 12:20, 31 May 2009 (UTC) MY SISTER WORKED HARD ON THAT PAGE shouting gets you nowhere here. but its restored anyway... It's ok I found a way to keep it I wrote See Main Article: Candytron 3000 on Pizzatron 3000 :)--Ced1214 12:25, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Issue 2! I am searching for news! Issue 2! I just saw Rockhopper!!!!!!!!! So im gonna get a picture! WHERE!!! WHERE!!!!!!!!!!